headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization)
| next = Attack of the Clones }} Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace is the official novelization of the 1999 summer blockbuster film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. The book was written by Terry Brooks and published by Del Rey, Lucas Books and Random House. It was released in hardcover edition on April 21st, 1999 - nearly a month before the worldwide theatrical premiere of the film itself. Product description On the desert world of Tatooine, far from the concerns for the Republic, a slave boy works by day and dreams by night—of being a Jedi Knight and one day traveling the stars to worlds he's only heard of in stories… of finding a way to win freedom from enslavement for himself and his beloved mother. His only hope lies in his extraordinary instincts and his strange gift for understanding the "rightness" of things, talents that allow him to be one of the best Podracers on the planet. In another part of the galaxy, the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, young Obi-Wan Kenobi, are charged with the protection of the Amidala, the young Queen of Naboo, as she seeks to end the siege of her planet by Trade Federation warships. It is this quest that brings Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the Queen's beautiful young handmaiden to the sand-swept streets of Tatooine and the shop where the slave boy Anakin Skywalker toils and dreams. And it is this unexpected meeting that marks the beginning of the drama that will become legend... Synopsis Appearances Characters Organizations Locales Items Notes & Trivia * The hardcover edition of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace was released with four alternate photo-covers spotlighting: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Maul, Anakin Skywalker and Queen Amidala. * Purportedly, some foreign translations of the Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace novelization identify Darth Maul's true name as Khameir Sarin. This is speculative information at best and is not part of any official canon or the Star Wars Expanded Universe. Editions * ISBN 0-345-42765-3; April 21st, 1999, Del Rey, 324-page hardcover * ISBN 0-375-40635-2; April 21st, 1999, Random House Audio, Abridged cassette (3 Cas.) * ISBN 0-375-40637-9; April 21st, 1999, Random House Audio, Abridged CD (3 CDs) * ISBN 0-375-40655-7; April 21st, 1999, Random House Audio, Unabridged cassette (6 Cas.) * ISBN 1-580-60130-8; May, 1999, Ballantine Books, 4-cover edition (4 Hardcovers) * ISBN 0-345-42765-3; May, 1999, Del Rey, Special edition autographed hardcover with slipcase * ISBN 0-375-40744-8; June 22nd, 1999, Random House Audio, Unabridged CD (8 CDs) * ISBN 0-345-43411-0; February 29th, 2000, Del Rey, 352-page paperback * ISBN 0-613-70931-4; February 29th, 2000, Sagebrush Corporation, School/Library binding * ISBN 0-606-19372-3; February 29th, 2000, Demco Media, Turtleback See also External Links * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace at Wikipedia * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace at Wookieepedia * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace at Amazon.com * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace at Barnes & Noble ---- Category:Articles Category:Novels Category:1999/Novels Category:Books set in outer space Category:Books with alien worlds Category:Books with extraterrestrials Category:Books with monsters Category:Books with robots Category:Books with space ships Category:Ballantine Books Category:Del Rey Category:LucasBooks Category:Random House Category:Novelizations